warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha
Sasha is a tawny colored she-cat with blue eyes. She also has dark brown ears and paws, and brown brindle stripes on her legs. History In the New Prophecy Midnight : She is first mentioned in Midnight at a Gathering. Leopardstar said Sasha was a rogue who RiverClan took in for a while. When it is time for her to leave, she decides to let her kits, Mothpaw and Hawkpaw stay with RiverClan and sometimes visits them. ''Dawn : She is captured by Twolegs during the book, along with other cats who got near the construction area, including Leafpool. She is freed by the ThunderClan patrol, along with all of the other captives, including RiverClan deputy Mistyfoot. She meets Firestar while he is on patrol, along with Hawkfrost. He asks her who Hawkfrost and Mothwing's father was, and she replies that Tigerstar is. Later in the book, when the Clans are leaving for new territory she stops them and asks Mothwing and Hawkfrost to leave RiverClan and join her again. When Firestar tells her that they were part of RiverClan, she asks him, "Even though Tigerstar was their father?" Her kits still refuse, saying they have duties to their Clan now. Sasha sadly accepts their answer and says goodbye. It is the last time she is seen in the main series. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods :Sasha is first running after a car. It is said that she was a kittypet before becoming a rogue and her owners were two Twolegs named Ken and Jean. It is also said that they had to leave her because Ken was being sent to a nursing home, because his wife had died. Sasha doesn't want to go back to her Twoleg nest, even though another Twoleg is taking care of her. She decides to leave Twolegplace and she makes herself a den in the forest. While hunting one day, she meets a cat named Pine and he tells her of clans of cats that live past a crooked tree. Pine also helps Sasha get rid of her collar even though she doesn't want to. She keeps the collar in her den while she slept that night. Later that night, Sasha goes down and sleeps in the crooked tree, later seeing a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Jaggedtooth, Rowanpaw, and Tigerstar, whom Sasha remembers especially. The next day, the patrol sees her because she catches one of their frogs for Rowanpaw. Tigerstar sends his patrol away and talks to Sasha. Sasha listens about the clan and is very interested. Tigerstar then leaves to go back to his clan and Sasha goes back to her den and keeps thinking about him. Another day, when she is hunting a rabbit, she meets up with Tigerstar again. The two then decide to meet every night and they do and Tigerstar starts teaching Sasha how to hunt. One night, foxes try to attack them, but Tigerstar chases them off. A couple days pass, and Sasha still doesn't know where Tigerstar is. Tigerstar later goes to Sasha's den and sees her collar and starts to call her a kittypet. After Sasha argues with Tigerstar about her collar, Tigerstar leaves and Sasha thinks about her old life. The next day, she catches a pigeon and leaves it by the crooked tree to show Tigerstar that kittypets can hunt. But later the foxes come and try to attack Sasha again and out of nowhere Tigerstar defeats them. He is badly injured and he stays at Sasha's den for a couple of days. When he is well they start meeting again. Sasha takes Tigerstar to Twolegplace to show him the house she grew up in and a little about her life there. He doesn't care and they start to leave, but as they do Sasha sees her old kittypet friend Shnuky. Tigerstar leaps to the top of a fence, saying he doesn't want to do with kittypet talk. Sasha leaves with him even though Shnuky begs her not to. The next time they meet Tigerstar takes Sasha somewhere, to the ShadowClan camp. Sasha gets shown around the camp, and she goes out on patrol with Russetfur and is friendly with her. Later, Tigerstar asks if she would join ShadowClan, and she replies that she would think about, since she still missed Ken. When out by herself, she comes across Pine, who is sick. Realizing that to give up Clan life would mean this, she goes back to ShadowClan to tell Tigerstar she would join. However, before she can find him alone, she stumbles across where he is telling his warriors about how he would bring Scourge and BloodClan into the forest to help him achieve supreme rule over all the Clans and rid them of impure blood and Firestar. Horrified, Sasha retreats and runs back to her den. A short while later, Tigerstar appears and asks her to join ShadowClan, and the book stops there. Escape from the Forest : Sasha is seen declining Tigerstar's offer, and flees. She searches long and hard for Ken, and runs into some BloodClan warriors. She stays with a ship captain and a kitten named Patch for awhile under the name Brownie. Return to the Clans : The cover of the third edition has been released, and it is revlealed that Sasha has three kits. The third one is black and called Tadpole, and it is unkown as of yet what will happen to it. Erin Hunter chat In the chat with Erin Hunter on the 16th, it is revealed that Sasha had blue eyes. Family Members :'Mates''' ::Tigerstar Revealed in Dawn - Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Offspring ::MothwingRevealed in Midnight - Living (as of Eclipse) ::HawkfrostRevealed in Midnight- Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member ::TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans- Status unknown Citations Category:Rogue Category:Kittypet Category:Midnight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Escape from the Forest characters